


Who's going to tell Sophie? or Fury is a lying liar who lies.

by doomprincess



Series: Sophie 'Verse [3]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Butt Dialing, F/M, Fix it Fic., Fun with middle names, Fury is a coward, No tables were hurt in the making of this story, Yes Sophie is an Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomprincess/pseuds/doomprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene at Shawarma after the battle of New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's going to tell Sophie? or Fury is a lying liar who lies.

Clint was enjoying the shawarma he was eating. He was no longer under mind control, aliens defeated, team working well together, Stark had mentioned something about everyone getting floors in the 'Avengers' tower, and it suddenly hit him. Phil was dead.

Who would be their handler? Who would give him an un-amused, but 'really I am amused but I have to look un-amused and maintain professional coolness around newbies' look when Clint used the baby agents for target practice?

Who would watch bad reality TV with him? Who would not so willingly try Natasha’s baking attempts with him?

Who would…who would tell Sophie!?!

“Clint?”  
“Clint?”  
“Buddy?”  
“Agent Barton.”  
“Hawkeye.”

Clint finally came out of his daze as Captain Rogers clamped him on the shoulder in concern. Natasha looked interested, “You went white and dazed.” 

Tony tried to poke him with a straw while looking at him critically “You’re not going back under Loki’s control are you?” Clint shook his head.

“No,” He paused and glanced at Natasha “Has anyone told Sophie?” The team watched, worried, when Natasha’s eyes momentarily widened with concern, terror, and panic. “Oh God.” 

“Exactly, how does one tell someone that…or tell someone like Sophie that...” Clint’s hand gestures were getting large. 

“Guys?” The rest of the team was realizing they were not part of this conversation. 

“What about her plan?” They were becoming increasingly worried when even Natasha’s serious face could crack slightly. 

“I am not telling Sophie her six year plan is ruined because…how did he die?” Clint paused to ask Natasha.

“Stabbed in the heart.” The rest of the team was getting frustrated at being ignored. 

“Guys?” Clint was too worked up to notice. 

“Because her not yet fiancé was stabbed in the heart. By a chaos wielding Norse god!”

Natasha pulled out her SHIELD phone and then looked back at Clint, “Fury won’t.”

Clint’s cocked his head “Hill?” Natasha gave a decisive shake of her head no. Clint started throwing out suggestions. “Email? Telegraph?”

“No too impersonal.”

“Singing Telegram?” She raised an eyebrow. “Right, that didn't end well last time.” Clint sighed as he continued trying to think of ideas. 

“GUYS!!”

Clint and Natasha both turned and looked at the slightly stunned group. Steve was stunned because he head yelled, the rest of the team was stunned he had yelled too. Tony filled in. “Who is Sophie, and why does someone have to tell her about Agent Coulson’s death? We are talking about Phil right…stabbed in the heart.”

Thor looked bright “is it his Lady Love?” His smile was huge. “And what is this Plan you speak of?” Thor questioned.

Clint looked at Natasha, Natasha looked back; the team watched as they had a conversation just looking at each other. 

Steve leaned closer to Tony “Is she his cellist?” 

Tony’s eyes went wide in consideration “I don’t know?”

Clint sighed having evidently lost the 'looking.' “Sophie is Phil’s, for lack of a better term, girlfriend. She’s…well she’s this crazy successful event planer, Aberdeen Events.”

“Wait I think we've used her!” Tony interjected and then quieted with a glare from Natasha. 

Natasha folded her napkin in what was starting to look like a swan “She is very organized.”

Clint rolled his eyes, “She has plans for everything. I mean like plans for having plans. She has this current six year plan for herself and Phil. It covers dating, when to move in together, when he should propose.”

“Why do you know this?” Bruce interrupted when Clint paused, thinking. 

Clint huffed “I mistakenly asked her about it one day; she not only explained what hers was, but started a six year plan for me.” Thor looked perplexed, Steve looked confused, Tony looked concerned, Bruce looked impressed and Natasha just looked at him and raised an eye brow. 

“I can show you the spread sheet and day planner. It’s color coded, by the way, later.” 

Steve tried to summarize, “So Agent Coulson” Natasha paused him 

“He would have wanted you to call him Phil.” Steve smiled a sad small smile. “So Phil was dating?” 

Clint nodded, “This Sophie, who was an event planner…” Natasha nodded “And someone needs to tell her Phil died saving his country, well the whole world really. And you don’t think Director Fury will do it.” They both nodded. “Ok, first question, then who is the cellist?”

Clint rolled his eyes “It’s a joke between Sophie and Phil. She is a volunteer concert cellist and Phil met her after a concert. He didn’t know until the third date that’s just ‘something she does for fun’ so Phil refers to her as his cellist.” Bruce looked to be thinking hard followed by an ‘aha’ moment.

“You aren't talking about Sophie B. Aberdeen?” Clint nodded. “Sophie B. Aberdeen of the New York Philharmonics?” Natasha confirmed. “Sophie B. Aberdeen one of the top three Cellists in the world, that Sophie B Aberdeen?” Clint and Natasha nodded. Bruce grabbed the tablet Tony had been doodling thermodynamics on. Quickly pulled up a Google page as Tony looked at him with amusement, and rapidly typed. He flipped a picture around for all to see. “This Sophie B. Aberdeen?!”

Clint grinned, “Yup, that’s a nice picture and the man’s arm she’s on would be Phil!” Tony by this time had taken back control of the tablet and started scrolling through pictures.

“Wow she is short.”

“4 foot 9 inches.” Bruce blushed from answering the question. “I’m a fan! She plays very well.” The whole team grinned; Bruce went back to eating diligently.

“We must find Phil’s Lady Love and tell her of the bravery the Son of Coul demonstrated even in his last moments!” The poor table was already struggling after alien invasion and couldn't take the Norse god exuberance and gave way. Happily no food was lost, only two drinks were not saved, and Tony could pay for the damages. 

Tony called for a limo large enough to take everyone to Stark Mansion. In the car Steve focused the team back on the problem. “So where is Sophie now?”

“I don’t know the bigger issue is who is going to tell Sophie, Phil is dead?” Clint looked at everyone and then back at Steve. “I vote Steve, he has a good guy look, and Phil was a big fan. In theory she couldn't/wouldn't kill…er yell at him.” 

Before anyone could comment further Tony’s phone went off. Tony answered it, smirked and put it on speaker. “You’re now on speaker.” 

“Thank you Anthony Edward.” Bruce and Steve smiled at Tony’s annoyance. 

“Sophie?” 

“Yes, Clinton Francis, you must really learn to lock your phone. You really do accidentally call me at the most inconvenient moments.” Clint looked sheepish. “The good doctor was updating me on Phillip Eugene’s surgery.” Phillip Eugene caused most of the car to smirk. Clint took his phone out of his rear pants pocket and grimaced and turned it off, putting it back in his pocket.

“What kind of surgery does your dead require?” questioned Thor. 

“They don’t.” was Natasha’s answer. “Sophie?”

“Yes Natasha?” Sophia sounded slightly distracted. 

“You said Phil was in surgery?” Everyone was looking at the phone with disbelief and hope. 

“Yes, this is Philip Eugene’s second surgery, the first was about six hours this one has been going about four. But the doctor was positive.”

“So, Phil’s not dead?” More of the team was starting to look hopeful as Steve asked his question.

“That is correct Steven Joseph.” Steve blinked at the use of his middle name. “Who told you he was dead? I guess he was technically dead about three minutes, but quite happily didn't stay that way.” Most of the car let out a breath of relief.

In an angry voice, barely contained, Steve responded “Agent Fury said he was dead and showed us his card collection covered in blood.”

There was a gasp on the other end, Sophie answered in a very tight voice. “Nicholas Joseph went too far. Phillip Eugene would have been, and will be, honored you rallied around his supposed death; but he would not approve of it being kept from you he had survived. Nor the miss use of his cards! He would never have kept them on his person; he has them covered in special sleeves and kept in locked box.” Almost to herself she muttered, “I wondered why he took that lunch box to work several days ago.” 

In an amused voice she continued “He is quite the fan Steven Joseph, he also likes that particular set because his grandfather gave him the first card. You actually saved his grandfather; he had been a POW in a Hydra facility you and the Commandos raided. But I’m sure he will share that with you when he can. In the mean time, is the whole team in the car?”

“Yes, ma’ma.” Steve answered in his Captain voice causing the others to try not to snicker. 

“Good, I picked up Phillip Eugene’s notes for this particular contingency plan.” 

'This contingency plan' mouthed Bruce; Clint and Natasha only shrugged and nodded respectively.

“Anthony Edward, Virginia Caroline is on her way to Stark Mansion, she will meet you all there. Natasha I passed along some mission debrief materials from Maria Kimberly with her. If you would please make sure it is filled out in a timely manner.” 

“Yes, Sophie.”

“Thank you.” There was a pause and some shuffling of papers. “Anthony Edward, as you set up the temporary rooms in the mansion while you’re waiting for the tower to be fixed, please make sure there is room set aside for Dr. Foster and her former assistant, Philip Eugene’s new assistant, Darcy Georgiana.” Tony looked about to comment when Sophie continued on. “Thor Odinson, Virginia Caroline forwarded on to Anthony Edward, Dr. Foster’s flight information. She is safe and will be here, assuming the transporting of her lab goes well, no later than tomorrow morning by 11am.”

Thor’s beaming smile was back. “Thank you Son of Coul’s Sophie!” 

“Robert Bruce, if you and Anthony Edward would look over the information Dr. Foster has sent, she believes she has a way using the Teserac to send Thor and Loki home safely, and hopefully bring Thor back to us whenever he would like. I apologize, I understood very few of the details.” The group had been looking at each other like a tennis match depending on who Sophie was addressing, several of them wondering how Sophie knew their middle names and why Natasha’s hadn't been used. 

“Everyone,” they all turned their eyes back at the phone “I have taken the liberty to have your things moved to Anthony Edward’s mansion. Once you all have debriefed, showered, changed, and eaten again I’m sure Philip Eugene would quite enjoy a visit.”

There was a pause and what sound like more papers shuffling. “Now if you will all excuse me I have to go call Nicholas Joseph about a card collection.” Everyone stated at the phone with varying degrees of amazement, respect and consideration. 

“Are we sure Phil’s our handler?”

“I almost feel bad for Agent Fury.”

“Jane comes!” Thor was all smiles.

“So does Sophie work for SHIELD?” Steve asked Clint. “No, but not for lack of trying according to Agent Hill.” 

As Tony leaned back in the limo's seat he added, “ I've even heard Dr. Doom is scared of her.” Incredulous faces turned his way. “What, that’s what I've heard.”

“Well the good news is we don’t have to tell Sophie Phil is dead.” Happily Natasha wasn't too tired to smack Clint upside the head for stating the obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another in the Sophie 'Verse, with a better look at who is Sophie. We like her, she will be a reoccurring character because we like Phil Coulson a lot.


End file.
